


trust me too

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crying, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trust Issues, implied anxiety disorder, implied mental health troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: "Only a few more days, yeah?""Yeah. Yeah.""...Nick?""Yes?""Hey, is something wrong?"---But they'll be damned if they don't try.
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	trust me too

**Author's Note:**

> a quick and short, senseless venting fic  
> song title from [Trust, by Prince Fox](https://youtu.be/J6cNYAmfxLU)
> 
> highly recommend viewing this on mobile or by using a windowed tab on a desktop browser so the tab is taller than it is wide - this helps with the visual trouble of discerning the order of the lines when there are large gaps

“Hey, is something wrong?”

“...no. Why?”

“You’re sniffling. Turn your cam on.”

“It’s fine, Tim.”

“No, it’s not. Did something happen?”

“No.”

“Then what’s up?”

“I… I had a dumb daydream. Couldn’t stop thinking.”

“Oh? What was it about?”

“...”

“Tim?”

“Are you angry at me?”

“What? No? Why would I be angry at you?”

“No reason.”

“I was just… thinking about- about when we stopped talking.”

“I… really thought it was over.”

“I thought that was it.”

“Well, obviously it wasn’t. Eheh!”

“...”

“Nick?”

“Nothing. It’s fine.”

“Is that what you were thinking about that made you cry?”

“I’m not crying.”

“Fine, is that what made you sniffle, then?”

“...”

“...sort of.”

“What else happened? If it was just that, you’ll be fine, right? That’s in the past and we’re still together, Nick, we made it through the rough spot.”

“Nothing really _happened,_ I’m just…”

“What was the dream about.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you being angry at me again.”

“Cornering me and breaking up with me on call or- or saying it in Twitch chat, and me not knowing if it’s a joke or not, and then me freaking out and having to quit stream and ask you because I’m an insecure freak and you would say that we really are breaking up and-”

“Or… or you just refusing to talk to me. Cancelling everything. I…”

“...?”

“Nick?”

“Hey, you still there?”

“Do you ever think about how you could end us, and I wouldn’t ever be able to have clarity?”

“I’m powerless.”

“You could rip me into a thousand pieces and I would never ever know why.”

“I think I think too much about it.”

“I’m scared.”

“...all of this from a daydream?”

There’s a sob.

_LSXYZ has left the call._

“Shit.”

“Not the time for jokes.”

_nick?_

_nick_

_baby_

_babe_

_babe im sorry i didnt mean it liek that_

_im sorry, i should have known better than to joke about it_

_im sorry_

_please come back to call baby_

_im sorry im jsut being stupid ill leavel you alnoe for a bit haha_

_im so soryr_

_jsut need a moment_

_you dont need to apologise_

_i do wanna make sure youre ok tho_

_and_

_yknow_

_reassure you_

_this would be alot easier in person but until im in korea i’ll have to just comfort you with my voice and pretty face_

_:)_

_…_

_ty tim_

_wait_

_you’re a dear_

_?_

_B)_

_this one is cooler_

_LSXYZ has joined the call._

“You’re such an idiot.”

The words barely slip through a curtain of sniffles and tears.

“I know. Heheh.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just being stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, Nick.”

“Well, I’m certainly not normal.”

“Yeah. You’re amazing.”

“Mhm, sure, lemon.”

“I’m not kidding.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Nick.”

“...”

“Relationships are scary.”

“I’m scared, too.”

“Love is scary. Jealousy and envy are basically being scared, no?”

“It’s a lot of trust.”

“A lot of trust.”

“...”

“...”

“I’m trying to trust you.”

“I’m trying to trust you, too, baby.”


End file.
